


My Unfinished Symphony

by miamay53



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamay53/pseuds/miamay53
Summary: Wilbur was supposed to hate Dream. In some ways, he did. After all that happened with the first war, the battle of L’manburg, Tommy’s discs, he had plenty of reasons to hate dream. To never trust him again. And yet, Wilbur just couldn’t bring himself to.Or, Wilbur falls in love with the enemy.(characters, no irl shipping)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur was supposed to hate Dream. In some ways, he did. After all that happened with the first war, the battle of l’manburg, Tommy’s discs, he had plenty of reasons to hate Dream. To never trust him again. To despise him, to curse the ground he walks on. And yet, Wilbur just couldn’t bring himself to.  
  
They’d been banished from L’manburg. Or, Manburg as it was now known. Schlatt had won the election, and had gone absolutely insane. And so now, it was just Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and techno.  
  
Dream had made it clear he was unbiased in this war. And yet, Tommy still made remarks about him, Tubbo had confided in Wilbur and had told him he didn’t trust him, and Techno often ranted about their battle. Wilbur agreed with them all, to some extent. But he also desperately wanted to see Dreams face again, hear him talk.  
  
And so, when dream had sent a letter to Pogtopia's members, the others were predictably sceptical.  
  
They had gathered in the meeting room to read it, with Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo sat round the table, and techno to the side, slumped over a chest. After they finished reading, they sat silent. The letter asked for a meeting, in 3 days time, in which the two sides could discuss Pogtopia and Dream SMP's futures.  
  
“You’re telling me,” Tommy had said, once they had finished reading the letter, annoyance clear in his tone. “that the man who started a literal war against us, killed us, stole all our shit, now wants to have a friendly discussion? Is he out of his god damn mind?”  
  
“He’s insane!” Tubbo continued, throwing his hands into the air.   
  
Tommy stood up from his chair, anger overflowing. “He think we’re just going to forget all the shit he put us through? All the shit he put L’manburg through? This is all his fault!” After Tommy’s outburst, it went quiet.  
  
Technoblade changed his position on the chest, cleaning his crown. He looked up at the others.  
  
“I say we go meet him.” Techno began, his voice monotone as usual. Tommy and Tubbo turned to him, shock apparent on their faces.  
  
Techno shrugged at the looks. “He might have some helpful stuff, you never know!”  
  
“Techno, you can’t be serious.” Tommy began, taking a step towards Techno.  
  
“Tommy, calm down.” Wilbur said, getting up from his seat. He seemed to be saying these exact words so often these days.  
  
Tommy turned to Wilbur, raising his voice.  
  
“Wilbur, we can’t go and meet him! He’s never said an honest word to us, he could so easily kill us all!”   
  
Tubbo nodded in agreement. “He’s not going to suddenly want to be friends with us. There’s something off with it.” He said.  
  
Wilbur bit his lip, sighing. “Listen, Techno’s got a point.” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, and began to interrupt, but was shut down.  
  
“No, Tommy. We have no materials, we have nothing to get us started in Pogtopia. Dream has no connections to Schlatt, he doesn’t owe him anything. He’s unbiased in this war, he’s made it clear several times.”  
  
Tommy shook his head at these words.  
  
“Wilbur, you’re being irrational!”  
  
“No, Tommy, i’m being smart!”  
  
They both took several steps towards each other, as the tension in the room grew.  
  
“Children, calm down.” Techno spoke, eyeing the two.  
  
Wilbur met Tommy’s eyes, fiery with anger.  
  
Wilbur sighed, and took a step back, turning away from Tommy.  
  
“It’s not up for discussion, Tommy. I’ll go and meet him, you don’t have to come with me. If he tries anything, i can handle myself.”  
  
Tommy shook his head, clearly still angry. It was silent for several seconds, before Tommy broke, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
“Fine! But i’m telling you this now, this is a bad idea.” He faced Tubbo.  
  
“Tubbo, let’s go.” He said, nodding toward the door.  
  
Tommy left the room, Tubbo in tow. It was silent for several minutes, before Wilbur spoke again.  
  
“It’s a good idea, right techno?” He said, his head facing the floor.  
  
Techno looked over at him, and sighed.  
  
“You’ve been doubting yourself too much recently, Wilbur. If you’re not careful, it will be your downfall.”  
  
And with that, he left the room, and Wilbur was left all alone.  
  
  
—————————————————  
  
3 days later, Wilbur set off to meet dream. They'd shared several letters since the initial one, and had agreed that Wilbur would meet Dream at the main Dream SMP building, and they would have the discussion there.  
  
Going through Manburg was risky, but Niki had informed him that Schlatt and Fundy had left for a few days, to find resources to build a new museum.   
  
And so, he was fairly confident on his journey. He used to live here, he could make his way around it. That was until he was almost out of Manburg territory.  
  
He heard rustling in the trees behind him, and prayed it was Niki, or Eret. Someone who he could convince to not snitch on him. He turned around, taking his sword out of his strap, to face the one person he didn’t want to see.   
  
Sapnap stood in front of him, with his arms crossed, bow slung over his shoulder, and sword in one hand.  
  
Wilbur stared at him for just a few seconds, and realised quickly he couldn’t him on. He had full netherite armour, and great weaponry.   
Meanwhile, Wilbur had on mostly iron armour, and a battered diamond sword.  
  
He smiled at him, praying that this encounter went smoothly, and he could get it over with.  
  
“Sapnap! It’s wonderful to see you again.” He said, trying to subtly look around for a way out of this situation.  
  
“Wilbur,” Sapnap regarded him coolly, nodding slightly in his direction.  
  
The man stood completely still in front of Wilbur. He'd never felt this intimated by Sapnap before, and yet his unwillingness to make conversation made Wilbur so uncomfortable.  
  
After several seconds of uncomfortable silence, Wilbur spoke again “As wonderful as it is to see you, I really do have to be going.” He said, and turned around, ready to start running if necessary.  
  
However, as he turned, he stopped in his tracks. Stood in front of him was Dream, mask askew on his face, posture cocky and confident, holding a bow pointed downwards in his hands. Wilbur felt his throat go dry, and his stomach dropped.  
  
Maybe this wasn’t a good plan after all. Wilbur reassessed his situation.  
  
He couldn’t fight them. There was no way. They both in full netherite armour. He couldn't lose a fight already, Pogtopia had only just gained it's pride back with Techno joining.  
  
Running was also not an option. Bringing attention to himself was the last thing he wanted to do in enemy territory, and being chased would bring a lot of unwanted attention.  
  
With these options clearly gone, he thought of the next best thing; try to be civil.  
  
He smiled at dream, although it probably looked more like a grimace.  
  
"Dream, great to see you too!" He looked for any change in Dreams body language, but there was nothing.  
  
"Wilbur, it's great to see you too." Dream said. Wilbur felt his stomach drop at his voice. Fuck. He hadn't heard it in quite some time.  
  
"I see you're in Manburg, Will. I thought you weren't allowed to be here?" He tilted his head to the side. Wilbur wished he didn't have the stupid mask on, so he could at least try to read him.  
  
Wilbur, now panicked, turned quickly to face Sapnap, and found he hadn't moved. He found Sapnap's eyes, knowing he would be easier to persuade, but found his whole face expressionless.  
  
And so he turned back to dream, seeing as he was the only one willing to speak to him.  
  
"Dream," he started, lowering his voice. "Cut the bullshit. We both know why I'm here. Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Dream fixed his bow onto the carrier on his back, before removing his mask. He had the most mezmerizing eyes. They were so dark, almost black, which contrasted so heavily with his dirty blonde hair. Wilbur had seen his face a number of times, but it always had the same effect on him.  
  
Wilbur continued to stare at Dreams face, and when he raised an eyebrow, Wilbur felt his face go warm.  
  
"We're here to escort you." Dream answered, nodding behind him to Sapnap. "We know how dangerous it is out here for you, and since we have a very important meeting together, I wanted to make sure you didn't wander off anywhere. Seems fair?"  
  
Wilbur felt his face go warm again, though this time from anger. "I'm not a fucking child, Dream." He said, his voice harsh with anger.  
  
"I never said you were." Dream answered quickly, taking a step towards Wilbur. They stared each other down for several seconds, before Wilbur realised he couldn't win this, and looked down at the floor. Dream was the most stubborn person he knew. And his eyes were intimidating.  
  
Wilbur sighed, realising there was no way out of this situation. "Surely it'll be more suspicious, and therefore more dangerous for me, if there's a bunch of us out here." He argued.  
  
Dream smirked at his words. "You misunderstand me, Wilbur. I don't care if your'e caught by Fundy, or Eret, or any member of L'manburg. You know that I'm neutral now. I just wanted to make sure you didn't run off anywhere, before our meeting." Dream spoke, his voice never wavering.  
  
Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, and took a step back from dream, throwing his hands into the air. He the pointed an accusatory finger at Dream.  
  
"That's ridiculous! And you know it! Why would i agree to a meeting with you, and bail at the last second." He felt his voice get louder, anger taking over him.  
  
From behind him, he could hear Sapnap's sword being removed from its casing, and so Wilbur quickly held his diamond sword up, turning around to face him.  
  
But before either of them could throw the first hit, Dream interrupted.  
  
"Sapnap," his voice was still calm, but Wilbur could hear the frustrated edge in it. "We are not here to hep Wilbur, we are just escorting him to the meeting."  
  
With dreams words, Sapnap lowered his sword, although he continued to eye Wilbur cautiously.  
  
"Wilbur," Dream spoke from behind him. "I do hope you understand, that violence is no what we want to happen today. I want a nice, peaceful meeting, which we both benefit from. Put the sword down, and we can go."  
  
Wilbur turned to face him. He somehow felt the most vulnerable, even though he was the only one holding a weapon.  
  
"How do i know that you won't hurt me?" He said, his voice cracking. Fuck. He needed to grab a hold of himself.  
  
He watched dreams eyes soften, "I'm not one to kick people whilst they are down, you know that Wilbur. Me and Sapnap, can both promise that we won't hurt you, during the meeting. Is that enough?"  
  
And, even though he didn't want to, Wilbur believed Dreams words. He was never one to pick on those less equipped than him.  
  
So Wilbur nodded, and put his sword down again. Dream smiled at him, and he felt his stomach drop again. Fuck. His damn freckles.  
  
"Lets go then." Dream said confidently, as he turned and began walking out of Manburg, and towards the Dream SMP headquarters. Wilbur hesitated, but began walking as well, following dreams lead. He could hear Sapnap's footsteps echo behind him, as he fixed the beanie on top of his head.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, Dream slowed his pace, to walk in step with Wilbur.  
  
"What now?" Wilbur said, not in the mood for more of dreams antics.  
  
Dream laughed, and butterflies erupted in Wilbur's stomach. Jesus, when did he turn so soft?  
  
"You need to relax, Wilbur." Dream said, looking around to clear the area. "This is the only time of peace we've had in a while, is it not?" Dream asked. Wilbur made a non-committal noise, nodding slightly. "So, lets enjoy it. Before it all inevitably goes south again." The rest of the journey was silent between them, as Wilbur mulled over Dreams words.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Wilbur have a meeting, and George is just nice to everyone.

The meeting had gone surprisingly well, considering the tension which didn’t leave any of the boys' from the start. It had felt similar to all the meetings they had had before the first war, where tensions were high and patience was thin.  
  
Except this time, it was just Wilbur. No Tommy screaming at Dream, no Tubbo cautiously pulling Will to one side, and no Fundy to back Wilbur up.  
  
But Wilbur held his own. When both Dream and Sapnap grilled him on his choices to involve Pogtopia in a war, he stood his ground and didn’t back down.  
  
The meeting had finished, and they’d come to an agreement: Dream, Sapnap, and other members of the Dream SMP would provide materials and weapons for Pogtopia, and they would have an allyship between the two parties. Wilburs suspicions didn’t leave him, however.  
  
“Dream,” he began, just before they were going to shake on it, “This agreement doesn’t benefit you. At all.” He let the statement hang in the air for several seconds.  
  
“I don’t think that's true at all.” Dream said, crossing one leg over the other, and running a hand through his hair. Wilbur followed the motions of his hand, as it pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
“This agreement would allow us to provide materials for each other, and you have a great potato farm over in Pogtopia.” Dream smirked at his words, and Sapnap outright laughed. Wilbur narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I’m not oblivious to the fact that Pogtopia is probably 100 times less strong than your faction. We have practically nothing to offer you.” Wilbur stands up from his seat as he speaks, trying to keep his tone as calm as possible.  
  
“You have everything you could want, your land is the most powerful. So I’m asking you, Dream, why are you so eager to agree to this?”  
  
Dream smiles up at Wilbur, and Wilbur will not let himself be swayed just cause the man is gorgeous. It won’t happen.  
  
“You always were the smartest one, Wilbur.” Dream says, raising an eyebrow. Will feels his face grow hot, and fuck, he really needs to hide his emotions.  
  
“Sapnap, could you leave us for a few minutes?” Dream asks, taking his gaze away from Wilbur to stare at the boy still sitting. Sapnap must nod a comfirmitive, but Wilbur doesn’t see, still staring at Dream.  
  
And then Sapnap’s gone, his footsteps echoing outside of the room, and it’s just Wilbur and Dream. Alone. Wilbur’s mind goes somewhere it shouldn’t, because this is his enemy, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about his enemy like this.  
  
“Wilbur,” Dream spoke from his position at the table, “you may not believe me when I say this, but I don’t hate you.” Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, trying to work out where this conversation was going.  
  
“Okay?” He said cautiously, not taking his eyes off Dream.  
  
“I didn’t want you to have L’manburg, you know that. We went to war against each other over it, for christs sake.” Dream says, smiling a little at the end.  
  
“But I would rather have you be the president of L’manburg than Schlatt, any day.” Dream finishes, fixing his eyes on Wilbur once again.  
  
“Let me get this straight,” Wilbur says, processing the information. “You’re creating an allyship between the two of us, and providing my nation in a war, becuase you don’t like Schlatt?”  
  
Dream smiled and shrugged. “Well yeah, that’s it simplified.”  
  
Dream stepped towards Wilbur, and the smile fell from his face.  
  
“But you heard none of this, did you?” Wilbur stared at him, trying to work out what he meant.  
  
Dream leaned in closer, and tilted his head downwards, so he could whisper in Wilbur’s ear. Wilbur internally cursed, feeling his heart rate speed up.  
  
“You can’t tell too many people about this allyship, Will.” He rasped in Wills ear. Wilbur was having trouble keeping his breathing pattern normal.  
  
“Schlatt still needs to think that I, and the rest of the Dream SMP, are neutral. So I swear to God, if this information gets to him, I don’t care how, allies will be off the table forever. Understand?” Dream leant back, looking into Wilbur’s eyes once more. Wilbur was pretty sure his own pupils were incredibly dilated.  
  
Wilbur nodded mutely.  
  
“I’m doing this, because we’re friends, Wilbur. Don’t make me regret it.” Wilbur nodded again at the words, focusing on how Dream’s tongue swiped against his lips. Fuck.  
  
Dream stepped back, putting space between the two, and Wilbur took a deep breath in. Jesus. That was intense. He was pretty sure he was blushing. Fuck.  
  
To try and regain some control in the situation, Wilbur nodded at Dream. “It was great meeting you today, Dream.”  
  
Dream nodded. “Yes, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Wilbur nodded once more, and they stood in silence. Wilbur brought his hands in front of him, and began to wring them out, before he stopped himself.  
  
Don’t show any weaknesses, he reminded himself. It was a little bit too late for that.  
  
Dream pushed his hand through his hair again, before fixing his eyes of Wilbur.  
  
“It was a pleasure seeing you again, Will.” He said, a smirk on his lips.  
  
“And you, Clay.” Wilbur expected to see a crack in Dream’s facade, after using his real name, but he instead laughed. He shook his head at WIlbur, before picking up his mask, and fixing it on his face.  
  
“I’ll have George walk you back to Pogtopia.” Dream stated, checking his watch.  
  
Wilbur tried to stop him, holding his hands up and shaking his head. “No need for that, Dream.” But Dream shook his head, walked over to the door and shouted out George’s name. It echoed in the hallway.  
  
“I need you alive for this ally ship to work, You know that, Will.” Wilbur sighed, but nodded. Stay on his good side, he reminded himself.  
  
George wandered in, his bow slung over his shoulder. As he entered, he eyed the scene in front of him, but didn’t look surprised. So he knew about the meeting.  
  
“Could you escort Willbur back to Pogtopia for me, George?” Dream asked, turning away from WIlbur to face George.  
  
George shrugged, placid as ever. “Sure,” he said. He eyed Wilbur cautiously, and turned his head towards Dream.  
  
“Punz wanted to see you. He said it was serious. Sapnap’s going over to him, but he said he wanted you as well.”  
  
Dream bit his lip, Wilbur noticed. Wilbur seems to be noticing anything that Dream does with his lips.  
  
“What happened?” Dream asked, George looking cautiously between the two, before answering.  
  
“Something to do with Fundy, he didn’t explain too much.” Wilbur felt a stab in his gut at the mention of Fundy, and was reminded of his betrayal. He was pretty sure he winced, but the other two didn’t notice.  
  
Dream rolled his eyes, and tensed his shoulder. “Where are they?” He asked, sighing.  
  
“Punz’ house.” George answered. Dream nodded, turned back to Wilbur, who was listening into their conversation carefully.  
  
“Well Wilbur, I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes at Dream’s words. He’d heard this tone before.  
  
“Sure, maybe.” Wilbur said, trying to sound aloof but overthinking Dream’s words. This didn’t sound good. You just signed a treaty, he reminded himself. No hostility.  
  
“You most definitely will.” Dream said, before opening the door, and walking out, swinging his sword over his shoulder and he left.  
  
“Well,” George began, as they watched Dream leave. “It’s just us now, huh?”  
  
—————————  
  
Wilbur had always liked George. He wasn’t like Sapnap or Punz, always thirsty for violence and conflict. He wasn’t like Dream, manipulative and casual. He was just a nice mix.  
  
And he was always the one who seemed to tolerate Wilbur. Unlike Sapnap and Punz, who actively tried to hurt him. Or have an incredible complicated relationship with him, like Dream.  
  
He never started anything, just helped his men finish it. And for that, Wilbur had a lot of respect for him. That’s why he didn’t mind being walked back by him.  
  
They had passed through Manberg without troubles, and were now walking through the forest, coming close to Tommy’s intimidation tower. Conversation had been awkward, and stilted, but not hostile.  
  
George asked about Tubbo and Tommy. George was always the one to be careful with them, he was seemingly the only one aware of their age. Will thought that in some other universe, George would be some kind of elder brother figure to the two youngest members of Pogtopia.  
  
He said as much to George, who laughed at the suggestion.  
  
“I think they’re smart.” He agreed, nodding. “And strong. I know for a fact I couldn’t behave like them at that age.”  
  
Wilbur mulled over his words.  
  
“You always had so much respect for my men, George.” He said, hearing George hum and affirmative.  
  
“And yet, you still fought against them.” He sensed George tense up at his words. George was even worse than Will at hiding his emotion.  
  
“We have an agreement now, Wilbur.” He said, his tone tense. “What’s in the past, is in the past.”  
  
“True,” Wilbur said, nodding as Pogtopia came into their sight.  
  
It was silent for several seconds, before Wilbur realised something.  
  
“You convinced Dream to create this treaty, didn’t you?”  
  
George snorted at his words. “It wasn’t me solely. Dream actually came up with the suggestion.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, not believing this for a second.  
  
“But i agreed. So did Sapnap. And punz.” Wilbur also didn’t believe that it was that easy.  
  
“George,” Wilbur began as they stopped just outside the hill Pogtopia was located in. “I trust you. I’m pretty sure you trust me. So can you just tell me this; this treaty isn’t going to lead to chaos.”  
  
George looked him in the eyes. “I can honestly say that I don't believe Dream has any bad intentions.” George must have seen Wilburs hesitation, as he smiled.  
  
“You don’t have to believe me. But as someone who is close to Dream, I’d argue one of the closest, I can tell you none of his intentions for this treaty are hostile.”  
  
“So you know his intentions?” Wilbur challenged, watching as George smiled at his words.  
  
“That's a secret, sorry Will.” And with that, George turned and walked back into the forest, his sword glinting in the setting sun.  
  
George watched him as he walked deeper into the forest, and wandered about Dream's true intentions about their allyship. He was sure he would find out soon. 

Nothing seemed to ever stay secret here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Slight smut in this chapter*

Having to explain to the other members of Pogtopia about the allyship Wilbur had signed, without the other guys' consent, turned out to be extremely difficult.  
  
Tommy, as expected, had just exploded on him. He called him every insult under the sun, throwing insults, before eventually growing bored and deciding to just ignore him.  
  
Tubbo was more like a disappointed parent, although he did back Tommy up. In some ways, this hurt more. Knowing that Wilbur had broken his trust, hurt him deeply. He knew that he wouldn’t have to work hard to earn it back, however. Tubbo forgave people easily. Sometimes too easily. Tommy, however, was practically the polar opposite to this.  
  
Technoblade was the most happy about the allyship, in some ways. He had agreed with the idea of a meeting, and didn’t seem too surprised when Wilbur announced the treaty. He had a strange glint in his eyes, which told Wilbur that he’d been too easy to read. Techno was always the one to pay attention to others words and body language, finding out people's darkest secrets simply by observing.  
  
So when Techno approached Wilbur a few days later, in Pogtopia’s enchantment room, he wasn’t entirely surprised. Wilbur was busy trying to get sharpness 4 on his sword, when Techno interrupted.  
  
“Wilbur,” he stated, getting himself comfortable on a stack of books.  
  
Will looked up from the enchanting table, and nodded at him, not wanting to be bothered, and not wanting to hear whatever Techno was about to accuse him of.  
  
“What do you want, Techno?” He said after several seconds of silence. “I’m a bit busy right now, so if this conversation could wait until later, that would be-” He was interrupted by techno.  
  
“What's gotten into you?” He asked, his voice so casual and calm.  
  
Wilbur sighed and turned towards him, giving up on his enchantments for now.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked, frustration clear in his voice.  
  
“You’ve been acting pretty strange, these past few days.” Techno said, quaking an eyebrow.  
  
“You’ve all of a sudden signed an agreement with our supposed enemies. You’re lucky only I realised it, you're already in so much shit with Tommy.”  
  
Wilbur snorted at his words, muttering a “Tell me about it.”

“I’m serious, Will.” Techno said, standing up from his position. His crown glinted in the lamp's light.  
  
“Whatevers happened between you and Dream,” Techno began, tilting his head to the side. Wilbur quickly interrupted.  
  
“Nothing happened between me and Dream!” He said, his voice raising.  
  
Techno rolled his eyes. “Sure, with a reaction like that i totally believe you.”  
  
Wilbur clenched his teeth, stopping himself from making a remark back, knowing he was already looking suspicious.  
  
“What happened, Will?” Techno asked, his voice softening. “You can tell me.”  
Wilbur stayed quiet, not quite knowing what had happened between them in the first place.  
  
Techno sighed. “Ok, fine. I have the job as a therapist here as well, apparently.” He dramatically stood up from his seat on the bookshelves, and relocated himself next to Wilbur.  
  
Wilbur cleared his throat, before lifting his head and making eye contact with Techno.  
  
“Nothing happened between me and Dream.” He said confidently. It was technically true. Kind of.  
  
Techno raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Wilbur couldn’t tell if this was a good thing. Wilbur waited, his chin lifted in the air defiantly.  
  
“Ok, sure, i believe you.” Techno said, raising his hands up defensively. WIlbur nodded, happy this conversation was over.  
  
“But something is definitely up with you.” Techno continued. Wilbur rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
“Jesus, Techno. Can you not just let this go?” Wilbur said, struggling to keep his voice low.  
  
“Whatever is up with your, Wilbur, it’s affecting Pogtopia’s future.” Wilbur rolled his eyes at his words.  
  
“You always are the dramatic type, aren’t you?” Wilbur said, rolling his eyes. Techno shook his head at him, smirking. He had that look in his eyes again. Fuck. Techno took a step towards him, and tilted his head.  
  
“I see the way you look at him, Wilbur.” Techno said, his voice low. “I see the way your face changes when you talk about him. I see the way you tense up when someone says his name.”  
  
Wilbur bit his lip, his face turning serious at Techno’s words. Was it really that obvious?. He definitely could’ve been more subtle. 

“We both know who I’m talking about, right?” Techno looked far too smug. Wilbur aggressively shook his head.  
  
“You’re fucking delusional, Technoblade.” He said, walking out of the enchantment room, Techno following closely after him.  
  
“I’m the delusional one? I’m not the one infatuated with our enemy!”  
  
Wilbur suddenly turned, facing him. While Techno looked smug and cool, Wilbur’s eyes were wide with anger.  
  
“Techno,” Wilbur said, ready to scream at him.  
  
Before he realized the seriousness of the situation, and his anger lowered, panic setting in.  
  
“You can’t tell anyone about this, ok?”  
  
Techno’s eyes softened slightly, as he nodded.  
  
“Sure, Will. But don’t let this get between Pogtopia, ok?” Wilbur rolled his eyes at Techno.  
  
“This wouldn’t be an issue if you weren’t so observant.” Will said.  
  
Techno snorted, taking a step backwards. “Keep telling yourself that, Wilbur. None of this would be an issue if you didn’t fall in love with our enemy.”  
  
And with that Techno was gone, his cape pulled away after him.  
  
————————————  
  
That night Wilbur dreamt about him. He remembered it so vividly. After years of only experiencing nightmares and restless sleep, you begin to notice the peaceful times so much more.  
  
He remembered Dreams face in the dream, clear as day. His freckles and his smile, his hands intertwined with Wilbur’s. It began so innocently. Wilbur remembered them sitting on the beach. Dreams hair was almost the same colour as the sand.  
  
Hidden amongst the sand, they sat and smiled. He could remember the smell of the ocean and the feeling of the grit so clear, so vividly. It felt so real.  
  
It very suddenly turned. Wilbur’s memory of the dream becomes fuzzy then, though he wishes it didn’t. He remembered Dreams grip on his hands moving up his wrists, pinning them above his head. He remembers the feel of his lips against his, the both of them fighting for dominance. Dream’s hands in his hair, Wilbur clasping at Dream’s shirt.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
He woke up in a sweat. He could hear the bustle of Pogtopia below him, could hear Tommy and Tubbo laughing, Techno’s low rumble.  
  
He wanted nothing more to disappear back into that dream reality. Life seemed so easy there. Days on the beach, with Dream.  
  
He was shocked at himself for having these thoughts. Wilbur had kind of accepted that he had a tiny, insignificant crush on Dream. He couldn’t help it! And yet a part of him felt so gross, at the idea of imagining the two of them in such a promiscuous situation.  
  
So we went and showered, tried to rub the memories off his skin. But he couldn’t. The memories of that dream followed him for days afterwards.  
  
Techno was right. This stupid crush was going to divide Pogtopia if Will wasn’t careful.  
  
————————————  
  
Wilbur was out getting wood, when it all came back to him. It had been  
A week since the infamous dream, and Wilbur was almost over it. He’d gone to chop wood alone, at the request of Techno. He didn’t complain, however; he needed some time to collect his thoughts.  
  
The past week had been busy. Tubbo and Tommy had pretty much forgiven him, and so they got back on track with planning. They’d set up several strategies on how to take down Manburg, and they were currently trying to convince someone on the inside to help them.  
  
So it had been a pretty long week.  
  
Wilbur had just wanted to relax in the woods, chop down some wood, then get an early night. But nothing can ever be that simple around here.  
  
He felt the eyes on him, before he saw him. Self consciously he turned around, wondering who it was spying on him this time. He held his axe up, ready to fight, but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
“Dream?” He questioned, lowering his axe. Dream was leaning casually against a tree, one leg crossed behind the other. His mask was pushed on top of his head, his arms crossed against his chest. Wilbur felt his breathing go quick, just from looking at Dream. He really needs to get it together.  
  
Dream nodded at him, raising his hand in a wave. All too quickly Wilbur was looking at his hands, and he was reminded of how they pulled against his hair, and pinned his wrists in place.  
  
Wilbur felt his face flush, but he couldn't look away.  
  
“Wilbur. Great to see you again. Are you alone?” Dream asked. Something about those words didn’t feel right to Wilbur, who looked behind Dream cautiously, trying to find a threat.  
  
Dream chuckled at his paranoia. “No need to look so frightened. I’m also alone. Anyways, we have an allyship now, don’t we?”  
  
The realisation of Dream being here, alone, suddenly shot through him. He felt his pulse quicken, as he nodded at Dream’s words.  
  
Dream took a step towards him, as Will took one back. Dream raised an eyebrow at his actions, and raised his hands in mock-surrender.  
  
“You have these naturally suspicious actions, Wilbur,” Dreams stated, taking another step towards him. Wilbur instinctively took one back, but felt the harsh thud of a tree against his back.  
  
“I don’t mean to do it.” Wilbur said, chuckling nervously.  
  
“You look nervous.” Dream said, smirking.  
  
“You make me nervous.” Wilbur said. Fuck. He did not mean to say that. He raised his hand to his mouth, as embarrassment flooded him. He felt his cheeks burn, and heard Dream laugh.  
  
“Is that so?” Dream asked, still laughing.  
  
“Don’t be a dick, Clay.” Wilbur said, desperately trying to gain some sort of power back in the situation.  
  
Dream clicked his tongue disapprovingly, an action which went straight to the non-innocent part of Will’s brain. He took another step towards Wilbur, now closing him in around the tree.  
  
“I think I prefer the nervous you.” Dream muttered, his voice low. Wilbur took a sharp intake of breath. What the fuck was happening?  
  
“Because, the thing is, Wilbur.” Dream's voice stayed low, as he raised his arms to go either side of Wilbur, trapping him.  
  
He leaned in closer, his mouth at Willbur’s ear. “It makes this all so much easier.”  
  
WIlbur tried to process Dream’s words, but his brain had gone fuzzy. He could only focus on the feeling of Dream’s hands, and the fact that he was turned on. Fuck.  
  
Then Dream ducked his head lower, attaching his lips to Will’s neck. His teeth scraped along his jawline, as Wilbur desperately tried to stay quiet. His breathing had turned into short, desperate pants.  
  
After only a few more seconds of Dream’s mouth on his neck, Dream pulled away, and took a step back. Will didn’t want to imagine what he currently looked like. So desperate and needy. Fuck.  
  
“The others told me that getting you on our side would be difficult.” Dream said, completely unaffected by what just happened. Wilbur closed his eyes at his words, trying to pull himself together.  
  
“But I knew it wouldn't be.” Dream said, as Wilbur tried to control his breathing.  
  
“Because I knew that you would do anything I asked,” Wilbur opened his eyes, seeing Dream in front of him, smirking. 

“If I just do what I’m doing right now.” Wilbur shook his head at Dream’s words.  
  
“No,” He began, his voice horse. “You can’t just… use that… use that against me.”

Dream just smirked at his words. “Watch me.”  
“That’s fucked, even for you.” Will said, pushing himself off the tree. Dream raised an eyebrow.  
  
“That’s rich coming from you. Go on, Wilbur. Pretend that a minute ago you weren’t aching for me.” Wilbur blushed at his words, but stubbornly held his head up.  
  
“In fact, I would say that you’re still turned on. Right now.” Dream made a point of looking Will up and down, before making eye contact again. Wilbur felt completely humiliated. That didn't help the ache in his boxers.  
  
“Jesus christ.” He said instead, turning his head to the side.  
  
Dream smiled, and shook his head. “It was a pleasure seeing you today, Wilbur.” He licked his lips and looked Wilbur up and down.  
  
“You're just going to leave me like this, Clay? That’s just fucking rude.” Wilbur said, trying to make his tone jokey, but it came out desperate.  
  
Dream smirked. “Where’s the fun in that? It’s so much better to make you wait.” His words left Wilbur’s mouth agape.  
  
“You should probably clean yourself up a bit before you go back to Pogtopia, yeah?” He said, before turning and walking out of the woods.  
  
When he was sure Dream had gone, Wilbur leaned back against the tree. He tried to process what had just happened. And how he allowed it to happen.  
  
This can’t happen again, he told himself. Dream cannot use this against you. But Wilbur was afraid it was already too late. He’d shown his vulnerable side, his most needy, desperate side. He prayed that Dream wouldn't bring this up ever again.  
  
That was, of course, wishful thinking however.  
  
  



End file.
